Technicalities
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo in a black kimono with a sleeveless, white haori overtop was both a disturbing and very, very funny sight. Especially when Hisagi refused to bow to him or address him as 'Kurosaki-taichou'. IchigoHisagi


Uhhh...don't ask, please? Well, this came about by a really random, really cracked-out idea of Ichigo becoming a captain. I guess it's not so cracked-out, but... XD, him becoming Hisagi's captain seems crack to me. And..um... (uses this time to once more promote Kataku). It's my Bleach fic that I want to be loved, so please go give it your first-born child and shoe size. It will take good care of both, I promise. Enjoy!

* * *

He wasn't quite sure how it had all happened so quickly, but he supposed he did, technically, fulfill the requirement. After all, it was the same way Zaraki Kenpachi had become the Eleventh Division's captain. Still, should Ichigo really have been made the Ninth Division's captain just because he finished off Tousen? Technically, Tousen really wasn't even a captain anymore, after he betrayed Soul Society. Then again, technically, Yamamoto was in a pinch, having left the Ninth and Fifth Division taichou's positions open for so long. In his own words, as he'd heard from Ukitake, it only brought about disaster to leave a leader's position open.

Still, Hisagi wasn't sure bringing Ichigo upon their society was void of any caution. Really, was that technicality really just an excuse? Yamamoto must know that Ichigo wouldn't follow the rules. Why couldn't _he _have been promoted to captain? Well, aside from the fact that he had yet to learn his bankai. And, really, he didn't want the responsibility anymore. Though, technically, he wouldn't have had a choice, had the offer been presented to him. He knew, though, that he'd end up doing all the work, still. Ichigo had his other life in his rightful world to run. So, nothing much would change. Nothing much at all, except the fact that every morning when he, Hisagi, entered his Ninth Division Headquarters, he'd be greeted with either a passive, down-trodden Ichigo, still sleepy from his restful night, or a loud, bright, cheery Ichigo. Hisagi, honestly, couldn't tell which was worse at this point.

Hisagi still did the paperwork because there was no way he was trusting Ichigo with _that_. Hisagi still took care of everything because there was really no way Ichigo would know what to do in the first place. He supposed it was up to him to initiate his new taichou, but seriously? He had known this guy as a comrade, enemy, damn near everything, but as a taichou? That idea was idiotic, even to Hisagi, who usually accepted most ideas as valid.

The first day he met his new taichou as such, he nearly broke up laughing at the sight. Kurosaki Ichigo in a black kimono was not a humorous sight, and one he had seen quite a few times. However, Kurosaki Ichigo in a black kimono with a sleeveless, white haori overtop was both a disturbing and very, very funny sight. Especially the pissed expression plastered on his face when Hisagi refused to bow to him or address him as 'Kurosaki-taichou'. Because really, who would do something like that?

Hisagi wasn't unprofessional, though. He would still take Ichigo's orders into consideration, and even follow them if they seemed like a good idea. Mostly, Ichigo didn't even give orders, and told Hisagi to do what he thought was best since he _had _been running the whole division for quite some time now. So, really, nothing at all had changed. Not one bit.

There were a few things Hisagi had to show Ichigo. Like, for instance, how to use the Hell's Butterflies. That was a disaster, as Ichigo wasn't expecting the loud, booming voice of Unohana to come pounding into his head. Even if it was only a test, and even if he kept a complacent face, Hisagi knew that things would be a mess from now on.

There was also the matter of daily routine and some things that only Ichigo, as a taichou, could proceed with. Like certain orders, or letters that needed signed, or the ranking of their division's seats. Hisagi was disgruntled, only slightly, when Ichigo asked Ukitake (who had thankfully helped Hisagi through part of the initiation) if Hisagi _had _to remain his fukutaichou. Of course, Ukitake told him no, but that there was hardly anyone else in his division qualified. Later, Ichigo assured Hisagi he was only joking. Hisagi, however, was not amused and wished badly for Tousen to return, if only because he wasn't a complete idiot. So what if he was the enemy? And dead?

As the months passed, though, Hisagi and Ichigo eventually grew closer and even got to talking on friendly terms now and then. Really, it wasn't a big surprise, since Hisagi remained outwardly friendly to most and Ichigo was so emotional that _sometimes _he had to be nice. The constant traffic of Hinamori, Kira, and Renji bothered Ichigo less and less, especially after Hisagi explained to him that they were his friends, and he never said a word when Rukia stopped by, or Ichigo snuck Inoue and Chad into their division. Of course, Renji tended to stop by to visit Ichigo as much as he did Hisagi, and even the other two (Kira and Hinamori) seemed to warm up slightly to the new taichou. Chad remained passive to Hisagi, only politely greeting him when he had to. Inoue, though, really made friends with everyone, even when Hisagi didn't really want more friends. Especially her. He had heard about her and her cooking from Ichigo, and decided to keep his distance. It was really the only time he said he _had _to do his paperwork. Though, technically, he _had _to do it all the time.

Hisagi decided his favorite time of the day was at the end, when everything was wrapped up and he could head home. Not just because he got to get out of that cramped little office and away from Ichigo's complaining. And not just because he got to relax and meet up with his friends or go sleep. But, at the end of the day, his new taichou seemed different than he normally did. He wasn't loud or intruding. He wasn't obnoxious or nosy. He always gave Hisagi a smile, thanked him, and wished him a good night. It was something Hisagi was unfamiliar with. Tousen was always very intense, so he never smiled much; Tousen never asked much of Hisagi, so he never really thanked him; Tousen never saw Hisagi at the end of the day, so 'have a good night' would have been very out of place.

That was one thing, Hisagi supposed, that Ichigo was good for. Even if he complained and whined and pounded a headache into his fukutaichou's brain, he stuck around the whole day, unless he had to go somewhere or was in the transient world. He didn't loaf around Seireitei, and more often than not (surprisingly) kept to his office.

It was odd, seeing Ichigo Kurosaki so calm and peaceful. But Hisagi liked it. He liked it so much, actually, that he dedicated himself to getting all of his work done, just so that he could hear that small appreciation and see that unfamiliar smile. Maybe Ichigo did it on purpose, but it was more likely that he was completely unaware of what his own daily routine did for Hisagi.

Then, something really amazing happened. On Ichigo's one-year anniversary to being inducted into the Gotei 13, he came into work early that morning and transferred all of the mounds of paper from Hisagi's desk to his own. By the time the fukutaichou made it to the office, Ichigo was already hard at work, scribbling down this or that, signing papers, and sending out letters like mad. It took a few moments for it to register, but finally, Hisagi realized that his taichou was working. Really, really working. Mindless work that Hisagi himself could have (and was prepared to) take care of.

Ichigo had waved his confused expression off and told him to relax for once. So, obeying the order, Hisagi sat behind his desk and watched dutifully as his taichou sifted through the papers. It took him all day, just like it would have taken Hisagi all day, but Ichigo finally finished it all as the sun was setting on their world.

Ichigo stood up and stretched, then grinned at his fukutaichou. "Nee, Hisagi-"

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-taichou." Hisagi had said it before Ichigo could even take another breath. He offered Ichigo that same, rare smile that he got every evening and stood as well.

"Un, arigatou."

The two left the office together that day (generally Ichigo stayed behind just a little longer) and it was much the topic of discussion the next day when everyone went to work. Kurosaki-taichou and Hisagi-fukutaichou, who everyone thought really didn't like each other, left their division last night, arms slung around each other's shoulders, laughing at something or another. It was like they had really been working together this past year, and not just existed with each other.

It was a very strange sight, and Ukitake had to laugh at it. He reckoned it was even stranger, and perhaps even funnier, than seeing Kurosaki Ichigo in a black kimono with a sleeveless, white haori overtop.

* * *

Ukitake is my random-insert character when I need an outsider. Just like Hisagi is my everyone's-had-a-past-relationship-with character. I think Hisagi and Ichigo look good together, though... an actual relationship might be scary. Anyway, I'm pretty sure this is staying a oneshot, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
